creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sadofreedomist
User talk:ObliterationoftheSelf/Archive1 Now playing: Sailor Moon - Dead Moon Circus Too harsh man Not that I am complaining but a 6 month ban is Wayyy too long. You could just shorten it to 1 month or 2 weeks? I am not complaining it is just...it doesn't seem right to be banned that long. I didn't do anything that bad. - Elcidman Bro. You were being an insufferable douchebag... again. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 21:27, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Wanna know something? I AM SICK OF THESE MOTHERFUCKING SNAKES ON THIS MOTHERFUCKING PLANE Cheese Lord (talk) 21:45, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Elcidman's block Hi, Elcidman got in touch with me about his block, and from reviewing his contributions, I don't see any behavior that would require such a long ban. Was there another discussion I should review? Are there specific local policies that were broken? I understand that managing users can be difficult, but it's important to not be overly harsh, especially with new users. If you could provide more background I would appreciate it. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Bye Sorry or whatever about my tear filled, boo hoo, sob story. Frankly, I just don't want on this site anymore. If you would, just rename my name or whatever you guys do because I apparently can't delete my account. I'm scrambling my password so I can't get on here again. What happened, was I remember tagging my story with the OC tag, and then I found out I got a block from putting the story on the OC page because the OC tag wasn't on my story anymore. I didn't remove that tag. I did get an email earlier that day that Moosejuice edited my tags though. Then, the reason I deleted my story, was because of a grammar notification saying my grammar wasn't good enough. I was just upset from the last block, and so I didn't want my story on this site anymore. I still believe I, as the author of my very own story, should be permitted to delete my story. It's not like I signed a contract with you people, but whatever. I just don't want to be on this site anymore. This is my goodbye letter. Thanks for your time, and also for your obvious attempt to upset me with the week block. You people act like blocking is the worse thing in the world. That's probably because that's as far as you can go with "punishment" on this website. Before I write something in anger, I'm going to publish this. Hopefully this explained why I was upset. If not, then you'll just have to deal with it, unless you want to actually email me about it. If so, you can reach me at fatcat50467@yahoo.com. Goodbye. Bear50467 (talk) 00:00, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Bro. You DID sign a contract with us by clicking "I Accept" on the ToA. And yes, you do have control over what happens to your story. You have the control to contact an admin and let them know that you want your story deleted. And you weren't blocked for a week so as to upset you... you were blocked for a week for failing to comply with site policy. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 01:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Admiral Creepshow. I didn't notice it was old until after. ]: It was pretty embarrassing when I realized. Oops! Javer80 (talk) 23:52, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't these images, so I'm dumping them here. Perhaps you can use them: Hey, why am I banned from the chat? How long does it last? Requiem of Ice (talk) 02:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC)Requiem of Ice --Cheese Lord (talk) 22:47, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Reply It's called an archive for a reason. It's best to leave it as it is. Cheese Lord (talk) 14:54, September 17, 2012 (UTC) The theoretical fighter Yeah, you hit the nail on the head. It was a fun avenue of conversation. The way I described you made you sound like a smaller goblin-like character or something, but since we were all mostly thinking of Mortal Kombat, everyone would probably have approximately the same height and build. But yeah, you'd either be a bonus boss or come in as a bait-and-switch maneuver. Either way, you'd definitely be pretty springy and have a variety of weird crouch attacks and at least two projectiles, as well as some amusing, gimmicky moves that are actually incredibly frustrating and lethal. Kind of like Deadpool, you know? But you'd be weaker in a straight mano-a-mano on the ground. Was Ireland everything you hoped? Javer80 (talk) 11:55, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Lets lock it. There's no need for so many people to edit the pasta. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 02:09, September 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sorry Oblit. I was adding it on the Article Listing and it needed to be renamed. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 19:01, September 22, 2012 (UTC) You are being very rude Don't you think you are being a little rude? I wasn't aware of the rules, so I didn't mean to create a new category. I thought it WAS a category so that is why I put it down like that. I apologize if it bothered you, but there is no need to curse at me like some immature child. I am new to the site, so spare me the grief please. Thank you. ~Animedugan I see. I say add it. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 05:20, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey man It' been a long time, I guess. How's chat? Is it like the usual from the last time I was there? Kind of worrying if the chat changed at all, if it did then I'll be glad. , and then I quacked. 22:51, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's disappointing. , and then I quacked. 23:52, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Incoming Message! MooseJuice (talk) 03:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help and advice, and sorry if for the trouble ^w^;; This is my first time putting a story up on this wikia, and it helped alot Kiore93 (talk) 03:52, October 2, 2012 (UTC)Kiore93 INCOMING fuk u y u block pms. i wan pm yu. unbluck me or ill hack ur comp.uter. Imagine every molecule in your entire body spontaneously exploding at the speed of light (talk) 00:27, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Huehue. RE: Article Listing I don't have much good that will do. We already have Alixe's and mine tuts inplanted in the {ALAB{ and {RALO}templates. Getting people to learn to do the Article Listing is like trying to teach a turtle to fly. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 19:34, October 12, 2012 (UTC) im back good to see you friend i will just say: "Hi" :D Why an ban? Hey Obil, What i do that i got banned from the chat? --Nihil aliud scit necessitas quam vincere. --Syrus (talk) 21:40, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Ban Appeal - KingWaffles I know that what I said on the chat was wrong, and I understand that it was in the rules, and I'm sorry I said it. First, I typed it without even noticing the word 'fag' in 'newfag' was on there, and I pressed enter before I could change it. I know that sound's like a dumb excuse, but it's true. Then I didn't really care since there weren't any active admins, so I typed it again. I'm sorry, and I promise to not let it happen again. I would really appreciate it if you could either unban me or shorten the ban. Again, I'm sorry, and I hope that you'll forgive me for my actions. I would also like to apologize to not only you, but the entire chat for saying it as well. The King of Waffles (talk) 17:25, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Improper Ban Hey there, it has been brought to my attention that you have blocked this user for the reasons of, Using/Creating Multiple Accounts/Ban Evasion/Sockpuppet Acc't. This is incorrect, as the user in question had specifically disabled their old account with the intention of using this new account instead. I would like to request on their behalf that their ban is lifted, due to this misunderstanding. 13:53, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Can you check how long I'm banned for? Ozzy banned me. -__- Fack, sorry to leave my sig. How long am I banned for, Oblit? Shut up and die already! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:ImNu11XBL 00:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) 'THERE FGT HAPPY?' Lol, how do I fix sig? Shut up and die already! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:ImNu11XBL 00:56, October 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Lolwut Damn Ad block plus blocked the notications. And I was rapidly editing, I didn't read the username. Don't judge me :P Edit: Did you know that one time I was banned off a game server because the mod thought Sloshedtrain was an offensive name. Dasfaq. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 03:25, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Regarding my block Hey, I'm here to say that I'm sorry what I did, and I promise I'll try not to do it again. I don't mean to remove/destroy anyone else's work, I just want to help out. Exclaimer999 (talk) 10:52, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for The Good Comments I would very much like indeed a full review of Supernova. And as for the title... well... It's a bit more "hooky" than Red Giant, no? I smell bacon on you. (talk) 03:03, October 29, 2012 (UTC) How exactly do you tag a story with OC credit? I went to the OC tag page and tried to edit it, but it only showed the heading and the rest was blank. Hey how do you put a page on the OC credit page? My editor appears blank. Operation Extermination (talk) 23:50, October 30, 2012 (UTC) In the words of M. Bison, "Of course!" MooseJuice (talk) 04:12, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure thingMai sentry (talk) 06:03, November 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Places category Yeah, I don't think it falls under Places. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 07:20, November 3, 2012 (UTC) You must be fucking kidding me. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 16:45, November 4, 2012 (UTC) MY ARSE IS LIKE A STEAMED VEGETABLE This user is currently banned from chat. The latest chat ban log entry is provided below for reference: *20:44, November 4, 2012 Sarah The Flareon (Talk | contribs) banned ImNu11XBL (Talk | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 1 day, ends 20:44, November 5, 2012 (Using gay as an insult ) My ass feels like a cauldron of lava right now. I should never come anywhere near sharp objects or heavy machinery 20:53, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Nu. If you used "gay" as an insult, own up to your mistake. The level of anal ache-age I've seen today is just astounding. We'll laugh at that old bloodshot moon in that burgundy sky 20:55, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Go on your youtube channel and look at the comment I left you. That is the reason why I got banned. It wasn't in insult format whatsoever. I should never come anywhere near sharp objects or heavy machinery 22:42, November 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I deleted and banned. That shit is not allowed on the wiki and violates ToU. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 04:24, November 6, 2012 (UTC) How do I add my page to the list? Spartan A-99 how do i add a story to artice listing because iam know at this. reply back leviking 19:31, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Is the story "A swift warning" real? If I don't make creepypastas after looking at this wiki then I die? [[User:Sonic 5D's|'Razor the Eagle']][[User talk:Sonic 5D's|'"Lucas, I am The Pudding King"']] 00:41, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Obbly. I was the frogs. All of them. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 00:13, November 16, 2012 (UTC) WHY! Plz never ever delete any of my stories. It took me hours to make!!! I wanted to show my friends! Come on! Im really upset now! This is horrable! RE:HTP Well that depends. If the pasta has some humor (like troll pasta should have). It's okay, but that pasta had no humor what so ever. Delete it. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 11:24, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ObliterationoftheSelft CAn you tell if I did this right is not please tell me how to fix it. Thank in advance here is the article listing link right here? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Article_Listing/T#T My pasta is The truth about Garry from Ib (Jminman145 (talk) 03:49, November 24, 2012 (UTC)) URGENT! CHECK YOUR YT INBOX FAYGORT. I should never come anywhere near sharp objects or heavy machinery 04:52, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Banned Why was I banned from chat? Also, I like pancakes. That is all. Herpa Derp Derp 23:50, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I see. Never knew that was a rule, as me, Evra I think, and others AFK'd many times in an AFK wave last night. Oh well. And, the poor pancakes. Y u no love them? Herpa Derp Derp 00:02, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Was that a joke ban, because I'm still not un-banned. If it wans't, then I'll stop the fake kicks. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 04:23, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, I've calmed my tits now. >_> Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 04:31, November 26, 2012 (UTC) hi hi Rogue nash (talk) 10:13, November 27, 2012 (UTC)